Kats & Ravens
by VampireInYourBed
Summary: A young women found bleeding to death, no memory. Who was she? More importantly why is Sebastian so attracted to her? Sebastian/OC. Please review


Chapter 1 *? Perceptive*

Everything is cold. It hurts to move. I open my eyes to see snow falling on top of me. Darkness filled the sky. I turn my head slightly to what to be a carriage merely 10 feet away. I close my eyes and hear the scrunching from someone coming towards me. "Miss? Are you all right?" The velvet like voice belonged to a man. I open my eyes to see a man with raven black hair, very pale skin, and piercing red brownish eyes. He was carrying a lit lantern. "Miss?" He asked again. My spine tingled when he spoke. I tried to say something but all that came was nothing. The mysteries wet handsome man picked me up in one arm and carried me towards the carriage. "You'll die from the cold out here, and it seems your bleeding from various of cuts which must be treated immediately." He said not even looking at me. I just stared at him in awe. He opened the carriage door and we were greeted by a boy who looked to be 13. I couldn't see him that well but I could see the eye patch he was wearing. "Sebastian who gave you orders to stop the carriage?" His voice was solid and stern unlike most children. He soon noticed me and glared a little. "And who is this?" "Forgive me young master but as I notice a trail of blood that led to the girl, and she is seriously injured and needs medical attention." Sebastian said. This "young master"looked to be in thought about what he just said. "Very well, we will take her to the mansion. But you're the one taking care of her." He said. After those few words I felt myself starting to fade into darkness. I closed my eye and everything went black.

It was warmer much warmer then it was before. I open my eyes to see a steamed up room, and notice I was in a tub of lukewarm water. "Ah your finally awake I see." I couldn't help but jump when the owner of the voice was right next to me. " And please forgive me, but I had to remove you clothes to clean you and your wounds." I blush a little when he said that. I covered my body with my arms. looked at him from the corner of eyes to see him smirking a little, "Don't worry I wont do anything." He said. I relaxed a little but didn't move my arms. "May is for your name?" I was confused by this question. What was my name?

"I don't know." I said quietly.

"You don't know?"

"Mhm" I answered. I looked at Sebastian and he had his hand holding his chin in thoughtful way. "Perhaps we could make up a name for you." He said and walked over to a rack with towels. He walked back over towards me with two whit towels. "Please get out of the tube so I could dry you and dress miss." I blushed and looked at the wall. "Close your eyes!" I said embarrassed. I heard a sigh coming from him and a 'very well'. I looked at him to make sure he was. His eyes were shut and he had the towel ready t wrap around me. I quickly got out of the warm water and took the towel from him and wrapped it around my scrawny body. "okay." I said. He opened his eyes and smiled and took the other towel he had and ruffled my hair with it.

I looked at him with a blush on my face. "C-can I dress myself please?" He looked at me and smiled. "Of course." he took a step back from me and started towards the door. "I have clothes for you on the chair next to the door. They shouldn't be complicated to put on." He said and looked at me with a devilish smirk. "If you need anything don't feel afraid to call my name." He said and exited the room. "Thank you." I said quietly. I looked toward the door he left out of to see the chair holding a whit long shirt. I walked over to it and put it on and buttoned it up.

The sleeves were slightly long on my arms and the shirt went almost to my knees. I became curious of what I looked liked. I walked towards the mirror that was in the room. It was little foggy but not were I couldn't see myself. I had long white hair, and purple eyes. I was pale, but not as pale as Sebastian. I thought a little, about what I was like. I didn't know. I had no memory, of who I was, or what I am. What happened to me? Why am I all cut up? Why am I in so much pain? I was asking myself so many questions that my head started to hurt. I sighed and walked out of the room into a hallway of red carpet. I was confused and didn't know were to go. I didn't want to think though. I just rest my back on the wall and slide to the floor. I wanted to cry. I bring my knees to my chests, and hid my face from the world.  
*Sebastian perspective*

I'm not sure why, but that girl interest me. She was beautiful, had a sweet innocent voice, but no memory though. I can smell, and _almost_ taste her innocents. I wonder what ever happened to her to cause her to be all cut up. Though its hard to think about it, with three servants going haywire for a cat, they found. One of my cats actually…one of them some how got into the manor. So before they hurt the poor thing, I went to go find it myself. I can here its paws pitter patter near the bathroom.

As I near the bathroom, I see the young girl all curled up against the wall. "Mew" I look down to the kitten going towards her. I was surprised the white kitten put its little tiny paw onto her leg. Especially since the kitten doesn't do good with strangers. This girl was _interesting. _ I hide in the shadows to see what she will do. She lifts her head up to show her piercing purple eyes, and looks down at the kitten. "Hello.." She says in a low voice, almost ready to break. She picks up the kitten and holds in her arms and, cries.

I wanted to do something, comfort her. I'm not sure why. I walk out from the shadows, unnoticed and walked towards the crying girl and knelled in front of her. I lift her chin up to see her face stained with tears. Broken, and confusion is what I see in her eyes. I wanted her to forget anything that made her upset. "Kat." I said to her with a smirk. "What?" She asked in confusion. "I believe your name should be Kat, since this kitten is attracted to you. Your also the first I've seen able to even hold her besides myself." As I said this the kitten mewed. She just looked at me. A small smile formed on her lips, and tears vanished. "I-I like it." She said holding the white kitten closer to her. I smirked. "Well then Miss Kat, lets take our friend here back to were she belongs." I said standing up and holding my hand out for her. "To where?" She asked. "Ill show you, but you have to keep it a secret." I reply. She smiles and takes my hand.

* * *

I notice Kat was still shivering through the coat I gave her. I smiled and put my coat around her. She looked at me holding the kitten closer to her. "Your going to freeze!" She said. I chuckled a little. "Do not fret Miss Kat, I do not get cold very easily." She blinked her purple eyes saying _I don't believe you._ "Are you sure?" She asked getting close to my face. "Yes I am very sure." I said with a smile. She just looked at me. i looked at her. She must of realised how close her face has gotten to mine because her face turned bright red, and she backed away quickly. "Im sorry!" She said hanging her head. "It is alright Miss Kat i assure you."

She looked up at me as i spoke. Her face still bright red. I smiled and held out my arm for her to take. "Let us be on our way now." She held onto my arm with her right arm, while carrying the kitten in her left. We walked down on the snow towards the cottage, I have built long ago. It finally cam into view and i could feel Kat starting to drag her feet. I stopped walking and picked her up bridal style. I herd her sqeek, when I made the action. "You were dragging your feet and you wouldn't want to ruin your boots." I said before she could of answered.

*Kat's perspective*

I stared at him. Studying his face even more. He was handsome, very handsome. This thought made me blush. He must of noticed because he smirked. We finally reached the cottage. Sebastian opened the door with his foot and my mouth dropped open. There was a least 30 cats in one room. Sebastian put me down, and looked at my shocked face. I felt his on finger on my chin to close my mouth. "Its not polite to stare." I blushed.

"Your probably wondering why I have so many cats." He said and started to pet a cat that jumped in his lap.. I nodded my head yes and put down the white kitten who ran over to a orange and black kitten. "Well my young master is highly allergic to cats. And all these cat were actually rescued. I used to keep them into my room at the mansion, but I soon couldn't hide it because the young lords allergies started to act up non stop. When he found out about them he order me to get rid of them of put them somewhere else. So I did. I built this cottage for them. I feel cats are more trust worthy and loyal then dogs." He said.

I titled my head to the side at the end of his sentence. "You don't like dogs?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled. "No I do not." I chose not question anymore. I just looked down at my feet. "Please have a seat." He said and i looked to see he was pointing towards a chair next to his. I walked slowly towards it and sat down on it. "Sebastian?" I said not looking at him. ''Hm?" He answered backed. "Will you help me regain my memory's?" I looked at him this time to meet his beautiful eyes. "Yes." He said with a smirk. I smiled and leaned my head on the chair. "Thank you." And I close my eyes.

* * *

_okay so this is my first kuroshitsuji fic. i hope you liked the first chapter, please review. :) no rude comments though please. Bye!_


End file.
